


The Immortals

by ZeldaNerd



Series: The Immortals [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting scenes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaNerd/pseuds/ZeldaNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't read Percy Jackson books, you will be lost. <br/>I modeled my friends and I after Greek gods and goddesses and mutated forms of them. This prologue just tells who is who, so it's not the actual story yet. Be patient, because I am now writing two stories at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortals

Thanks to my BFF for the idea!  
Anna: the original Hestia.  
Tabitha: original Hecate.  
Autumn: original Habe.  
Caleb: original Ares.  
Rason: original Pan.  
Tahlia: original (I'm going to add more later. Sorry I have Writer's Block)


End file.
